LA SORPRESA INESPERADA PARA LA FAMILIA STEELE (DOS)
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Los niños conocen la llegada de un nuevo bebé y los Steele van a la consulta con el nuevo médico de Laura. Corto pero divertido.


LA SORPRESA INESPERADA PARA LA FAMILIA STEELE

Cuando la familia supo de la llegada del tercer vástago Steele hubo una total conmoción pero en general reinó la alegría por tan hermosa noticia.

Laura no estuvo muy feliz al paso de las semanas. Estaba con mucho apetito casi todo el tiempo y desarrollando un desesperado gusto por comidas que Remington adoraba como los buenos filetes de ternera a la marsala y el linguini, como así también una amplia variedad de pastas y dejó de lado las que ella más amaba. No podía ni ver la comida china, ni el pescado, llegando a odiar en especial el sushi que ella tanto solía disfrutar. Sus amadas verduras quedaron de lado, la comida chatarra y las pizzas desaparecieron hasta de su vocabulario, el hijo de Claude al frente de la cadena de restaurantes de su padre, ya retirado, comenzó a mimarla con sus exquisito delivery y en general compartir los mismos gustos con ella por primera vez en años enorgulleció aún más a Steele que sonreía satisfecho de verla engullir con fruición cosas que en su vida cotidiana no eran más que absurdas sofisticaciones tal cual ella había declamado siempre. Ella que daba la vida por un hot dog o unas hamburguesas cargadas de todo lo que se pudiera, estaba comiendo cantidades exorbitantes de comida gourmet y dedicando su vida a té y los scones y a degustar variedades de quesos cuando en realidad solo le gustaban apenas unas tres o cuatro y ninguna coincidente con su marido pero esta vez asombrosamente las toleraba. Los cuatro primeros meses fueron de vómitos al amanecer. El mundo le daba vueltas ni bien intentaba salir de la cama. Al quinto mes, los primeros movimientos de su inquieto bebé la obligaban a ir al refrigerador más veces que con cualquiera de los anteriores embarazos y comía como un camionero. Desarrolló un gusto por el pato al vino tinto que si bien era el plato perfecto que siempre su marido se jactaba de cocinar mejor que nadie ella lo disfrutaba con sus reservas y renovadas punzadas de celos recordando otras féminas agasajadas en otros tiempos por él. Canard au vin rouge. Podía comer un pato entero ella sola. Lejos de las frugales ensaladas, de los bombones chocolates y de los helados podía engullir una mitad de torta galesa sin culpas y los dulces más exóticos mucho más acordes al privilegiado paladar de su marido que al suyo propio. Laura llegó a pensar que en cuanto a comidas era como si su esposo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y conviviera en el suyo habiendo modificado todos sus gustos y se preguntaba cuánto más iba a parecerse ese bebé a su señor Steele si las cosas seguían de esa manera.

Ahora no lucía los vestidos de futura mamá que habían pasado de moda. Sus atuendos eran pegados al cuerpo y la barriga florecía en ellos con un perfecto ajuste, algunas tan cortas que dejaban ver su estado de gravidez y aunque ella siempre se las arreglaba para verse un poco más conservadora, estaba mucho más bella que con los dos embarazos anteriores mostrándose en esas ropas con gracia y soltura. Estaba hermosa y Steele se encargaba de hacérselo saber.

Los niños adoraron la idea de un nuevo hermanito. Barajaban nombres como una rutina casi todas las noches cuando sus padres les dedicaban los preciosos minutos de antes de ir a dormir.

Si es niña Alexis, decía Olivia

Oh, no, eso es tonto es el nombre de tu mejor amiga…si es niño Paul

Ah y no es más tonto eso? Es el nombre del tonto de tu amigo Paul…

Oh, no niños…mamá y papá ya han pensado nombres…-decía Papá Steele

¿Cuándo hicimos eso, cariño?

Oh, siempre fue tú el niño y yo la niña y tengo el mío para niña…mi pequeña reinita se llamará Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey… Ingrid ya sabes por quién, Elizabeth por ti y obviamente por la Taylor y Audrey por la mujer más delicada y preciosa a la que tanto me recuerdas tesoro mío.

Me gustó lo que dijiste antes…

Qué fue lo que dije…?

Mi pequeña reinita…Queenie…me encanta Queenie…

Queenie? Hum…ese será su alias jajajajaja…es bonito. ¿Y si es varón?

Oh no lo he pensado pero anoche recordaba cuando tu padre se hizo llamar Reginald y hubo un momento en que tú también fuiste Reginald, Reggie…sería…conmemorativo…

Reginald Steele…hummm…no lo consideraría…

Reginald Byron Steele…me encanta. Leía a Byron…

Hummm….

Yo no ofrecí ningún hummm a esos tres nombres tuyos de los que salvé a Livvy…

¿Yo me iba a llamar así?

De no haber estado yo bien segura de que se impondrían los nombres que ahora tienes probablemente sí.

Me gusta Queenie…¿podré decirle "Q"?

Laura rió con ganas.

Oh, hija, deja que nazca esta criatura y cuando veamos su carita decidiremos…

Oh, yo estaré rezando para no tener un hermano Regg..Reg…como era?

Reginald…

Oh, no te gusta corazón?

Mami…¡no! No me gusta ser Remington aunque sea el nombre de papá.

Oh, cuando le dice su nombre a las chicas del colegio él es Daniel y hasta les ha mentido a algunas que se llama Kevin o Lucas.. .- lo acusó en broma Olivia

Junior se puso rojo como un tomate.

Oh, los genes de papá Steele…- repuso Laura blanqueando los ojos.

Qué significa? Indagó Olivia

Nada importante hija.- dijo el padre y miró a Laura con ojos que fingían un gracioso enojo.- Andando, a dormir…

Laura y Remington fueron juntos a la consulta médica y a practicar el ultrasonido.

La doctora había dejado a Laura en manos de un atlético y apuesto médico que rondaba los cuarenta años. Ese doctor no le cayó muy bien al señor Steele. Exudaba una seguridad en sí mismo y una arrogancia felina que lo disgustó. Laura estaba fascinada por la misma causa con el profesional y conversaron casi hasta el flirteo, como si el padre de la criatura que avanzaba en ese vientre no estuviera presente. Cuando llegó el momento de desvestirse para el control de las mamas, de los latidos del niño y el ultrasonido, Remington estaba sumamente exasperado.

Con mucha paciencia, el médico tomó un pezón rosado y aún dormido de Laura por los años sin amamantar y lo movió recordándole que era un ejercicio para ir preparándolo para la lactancia que ella debía repetir a menudo hasta que el niño naciera y desde luego succionara, Steele vio todo rojo. En sus ojos trascendía la furia contenida. Laura lo vio cerrar un puño y diplomáticamente apartó sus senos y los cubrió con el batín celeste que le había proporcionado el médico.

Correcto, doctor así lo haré.

Dijo muy rápidamente y Steele se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando al rato salieron con el ultrasonido en la mano sin conocer el sexo del bebé, él masculló entre dientes tal cual hacía cuando estaba enojado

Tenía mi puño preparado. Un segundo más de cuerda en tu pezón y lo hubiera estrellado en esa cara bonita.

Ah, mi amor…celos? Tienes a tu esposa embarazada a más no poder y deseándote como enajenada y …has sentido celos?

Eso de ahí arriba es todo mío, sabes? Solo permito que tus hijos que también son absolutamente míos toquen mis cosas

Señor Steele, retira inmediatamente eso de que eres propietario de mí, porque no lo eres. Tú no eres mi dueño, eres mi marido, mi compañero, no mi amo.

Laura, vamos…acaso tú no me tienes atrapado? Acaso no me has mirado de reojo cuando le dije un cumplido a la secretaria de ese mequetrefe? Qué esperas de mí viendo a un hombre encariñado con tu pezón?

Señor Steele!

El la atrajo en plena vereda para besarla enmarcando su posesión en ese beso.

Ella fingió un gran disgusto al aclarar

Ese cumplido, Steele, amigo mío…que no vuelva a repetirse ¿me oyes? Porque yo…

Porque tú qué? Dijo él poniendo su barbilla casi pegada a la de ella midiendo la fuerza con la que se miraban directo a los ojos

Te arrancaré los ojos y a la que te mire con una sonrisa bobalicona como te miraba ella …¡también los suyos!

Vamos, amor, siempre te han atraído los brillos azules…no los arrancarías…exclamó en un tono mucho más íntimo casi rozando sus labios con los suyos recordando las lavulitas azules como trozos de cielo que los habían unido más de una vez…

Bueno, solo a los de ella… y soy capaz de hacerlos pasar con todo y ella por el tracto intestinal de los cisnes si es preciso.

El la miró confuso y recordando aquello que había pasado la segunda vez con las piedras preciosas dijo entre sonriente y temeroso

Ja! Y hasta eres capaz de dejar en el lugar donde lo hagas una tarjeta de la agencia…

Ella sonrió altiva y ufana

¡No me lo digas dos veces…no me des ideas, amor, no me des ideas! (continuará)


End file.
